Reduced or inhibited mobility presents a significant problem for many people. Whether it is an injury to the leg, hip, or the result of increased age, mechanical devices are often used for assisting the user to enhance their mobility. Canes, crutches, walking sticks and various other devices have been in use for a considerable time. However, the functional design of these devices has remained substantially the same. Unfortunately for the user, these devices are often cumbersome, uncomfortable, and difficult to use in slippery surface situations.
It would be advantageous for a crutch, or similarly constructed walking aid, to provide greater comfort for the user. It would be further advantageous for the walking aid to utilize the user's energy in mechanically assisting the user while walking. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for a walking aid to provide enhanced grip on slippery and/or uneven surfaces.